


Kiss in the Enchantment

by Gummisnacks



Category: FEH - Fandom, Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummisnacks/pseuds/Gummisnacks
Summary: Camilla is somehow trapped in the kingdom of Múspell. How will she escape or will she find something more interesting?





	Kiss in the Enchantment

The sound of metal making contact with cobblestone was often heard occasionally from the shackles that were wrapped around the wrist of a woman. A woman who had trespassed onto Múspell soil, misjudging their forces being ambushed and locked away in a dungeon which seemed like an eternity until. The sound of someone quickly running grew closer and closer as the woman figured it was just a guard. “Camilla, There you are! Please tell me they didn’t do anything to you?” it was Corrin coming to her recuse, or so she thought. Camilla looked to see Corrin’s sweet face and she never felt so relieved. “Oh, Corrin. I am so glad you're here, now you can get me out of this awful place,” she said smiling. The young dragon prince walked over to her, slightly smirking just where she didn’t see it and reached over to grab the chains that were keeping her in place. Camilla felt Corrin’s hands grab onto the chains waiting for him to free her but that never happened, instead, he yanked on them causing her to jerk forward into him. “Corrin, come on stop joking around.” “It’s just you look so appetizing when your all helpless like this,” Corrin said placing his hand under her chin and smirked. “My, my, soft smooth skin mixed with your voluminous bust make you so desirable~ hehe,” Corrin said running his hand over Camilla’s mouth and slipped a few fingers in. “C-Corrin what are you doing?” She said, “This isn't the time for this.” Camilla knew something was wrong with her brother but she couldn't put her finger on what it was, not that she could anyway, as there was something about the taste of his fingers that enticed her with each passionate swirling motion that her tongue performed. Her body started to heat up the more she glazed his fingers with her salvia a red flush was forming on her face. Corrin smirked at and pulled his hand away from the ax wielder’s mouth, the dragon prince snapped his fingers only to reveal his true identity. A woman stood in front of the Nohrian princess with a curvy body just like hers but her breast seemed to be a tad bit more vast than her own. The woman chuckled to herself knowing she had found her next plaything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is rather short but I wanted to get a teaser out before the big valentine's day release of when this fic should be done. I am still aiming for that date as once completed this should be a 2-3 page fic. But again doing small fics right to test the waters. I hope you enjoy this little mini teaser. 
> 
> °°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.· keyframe ·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°


End file.
